Monster Hunter Journals
by HenryandRicken
Summary: This is pretty much a story about some kid named Calvin, who's learning more about hunting skills, and slaying monsters. Rated T for gore, and some cursing if it appears.


**A/N hei guys, gals, and you, it's Henry. Guess who's back with a brand new wrap? Yeah, Monster Hunter. I had fallen for it even when I saw the first flagship monster, the Lagiacrus. I adore them so much ~ 3. So, yes, I wanted to make a story about a hunter. I'm actually using my hunter, from MH4U, Calvin. It interests me, and I want to see where I take myself *claps* sOOoooO, let's just... * is set on fire***

It was a calm, warm day to be on an airship. The grass below was short and glimmering in the morning light. A boy in even warmer, pure white armor admired the Aptonoth grazing down below. It happened upon the man that he was going on a long trip to the cozy village of Yukumo, and the home of his friend, Heru. The boy's name was Calvin, and he was wishing on becoming a better monster hunter. He hoped his friend would help, instead of getting off to a Nargacuga while it slept. Meh, that's just Heru, he guessed.

Calvin and his friends were rather spread out through the bigger villages, and the visit to Bherna with Marnie ended up horribly. Never used an unused weapon (he chose a hammer, she got away with a gunlance) and fight high ranked brute wyverns. Undoubtedly, it was his idea, but it backfired tenfold against a volcano-dwelling Uragaan. Never had he run so fast in his life with any other type of monster. Though admittedly, Brachydios isn't naturally scary, unless you count the explosive liquids from its forehead and fists.

Besides the point, Calvin had had a fun (nightmare-inducing) time, and had been fitted in the most wonderful armor to have the guilty pleasure of wearing. Barioth armor was glorious, especially for a high-speed kill. Which is why he adapted to the armor with vicious Brawlagombs, dual swords made for rituals, and built for a worthy hunter to use to their every whim. Honestly, he felt very guilty for slaughtering slightly harmless Lagombis and Zamtrios for their body parts. They had their own sorts of grace, power, and dignity, which he demolished just to adapt to a set of armor. It was awkward to admit that he cried a little when he slept that night.

The ride to Yukumo shouldn't be too long, unless a storm or an aerial wyvern fight were to occur, and it was common near the clear skies of Bherna and the wonderful climated Kokoto. He just hoped no Raths would be out and about at this time, but was cut off by a different, more distant screeching. The Aptonoth who were snacking in one of the many fields, were quickly becoming preyed upon by the massive powerhouse, Tigrex. It wasn't often enough that a Tigrex happened upon the plains of Bherna, but anyone who noticed would be after it soon enough.

Speak of the devil, three ant-sized hunters came crashing after the wyvern. From where the airship was, one had a large yet lightweight weapon, but if it was a hammer or hunting horn, he had no clue. One was recklessly running towards the traipsing monster, waving a slender insect glaive around, and from here, he could see their hair was long and _bright bubblegum pink_. Admittedly, this was very entertaining to watch as the Tigrex almost instantaneously chase after the glaive-wielder as the last hunter, who had a bowgun of some sort, set up for a rapid fire of ammunition. This went on for a while, as the Kittendant tried to speed up the ship if the pseudo-wyvern were to take flight and hit the ship. The hunter triad finally managed to detain the Tigrex, with all of them alive, no less.

Calvin could barely hear it, but there was a faint screaming, cheering while the hammer/hunting horn user danced around the tranquilized Tigrex. The wyvern let out a snort, making the dancing hunter hop away, making the dark haired ( _male?_ ) gunner to laugh snarkily. The last hunter pointed to the airship above the three, and they all waved. Calvin chuckled and waved enthusiastically, arms stretched to meet resistance with the slight wind, which was starting to pick up. The Kittendant was looking slightly nervous at the clouds slowly closing in.

Only a few monsters could summon a storm in such a short amount of time, which was answered with a bloodcurdling howl. Calvin shuffled his feel as he moved over to the opposite side of the ship to see something making a path with just it's large body. Oh godness and all scatterbrained wonderbutt projects, that's a Zinogre, and headed straight for those hunters! "Miss Kittendant! I need to get down there and help those hunters!" Calvin cried at the Kittendant, who was scrambling for an emergency landing.

As soon as the airship was within 10 steps from the ground, he kicked off the airship, dual swords in hand. The Zinogre's trampling was much louder up close and easier to track. It would be a shame to end such a unique monster. Calvin was stuck between misdirecting it unwounded, or rushing to the other hunters to evacuate. Such low rank armor wouldn't stand a chance against the high powered wyvern. While having the internal crisis, the Zinogre had probably sensed something was off and was snarling, turning its head this way and that. With that tad bit of knowledge in mind as the boy sneaked past, he was better off getting the other hunters and leading them away.

Sifting his hands through the dirt for a moment, he snatched a rock and threw it as far as he could in the opposite direction of the clearing. As soon as it touched the ground, a thickly muscled forearm smashed it into the ground. When the Zinogre leaped over to attack the distraction, Calvin took off as fast as he could, not worrying about noises made or repercussions. All that mattered was getting those three hunters _out_ _of_ _there_ _alive_. When his greaves hit the almost spongy grass, he started waving his hands wildly, grabbing the attention of the glaive and hunting horn hunters. The gunner was asleep next the the Tigrex, who was snoozing in a pitfall trap, tongue lolling out awkwardly.

At first, the other two were questioning why he was here, but the glaive hunter pointed to the quickly darkening sky, unsure of what to think of it. Though the Barioth armor had it's advantages, it was quickly eating through Calvin's stamina. When he finally got to the three, the sky was almost black as Calvin's hair, who was red-faced and practically drooling from exertion. "Dude, are you okay? You look like you're gonna die from a heart attack..." the girl with the glaive asked, slightly concerned. All the boy did was have a hand on his knees and hold up a finger to tell them to give him a second, " Z-Zin..*breath*...Jinouga *wheeze* Zino-ogre.."

Calvin pointed to the trees he came out of just a minute ago, which a long, low howl replied like it had heard him. The Zinogre's loudness had woken up the (heavy bowgun) gunner, and the guy looked like he was ready to commit genocide on the entirety of the Zinogre population. His eyes slid from the two in his group, to pretty much breathless Calvin. It felt like a staring contest between a Barioth cub and a demonic Rathalos, which ended with a sickening **_crack_**. All of the hunters slowly turned to look at the tree, which had fallen while the sleepy hunter was giving Calvin a trip to a Fatalis' nest with his eyes.

Heavy thudding followed, revealing the large thunder wyvern. _The_ _usurper_ _had_ _arrived_.

~~~TBC~~~


End file.
